Yarn Hearts
by Tempt My Troubles
Summary: Shandy Valentine Fic


**Here's my Shandy Valentine fic.**

 **All mistakes are my own, no beta, I write on my phone so sorry for any errors.**

 **Enjoy!**

Sharon rolled over, laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling hoping they do not get called in for a murder today. Her stomach rumbled as she began to slowly rubbed sleep from her eyes. Sitting up in bed, stretching her arms out while yawning, looking over at her nightstand. Seeing that it was only 7:30 in the morning, it was time to get up and start cleaning her the covers off of her legs and gliding her feet to the side. Placing her bare feet on the hardwood floor, standing up and going into the bathroom to do her morning routine.

When she opened her bedroom door, looking straight ahead seeing that Rusty's bedroom door was open. Walking over to the doorway peeking in to see if he was in his room, only to find it was empty. She smiled as she walked down the hallway. Sharon stopped abruptly as she saw two dozen Variegata Di Bologna roses on her dinner table. Walking over to her table, wondering how they got into her condo.

Sharon leaned over to one of the roses, closing her eyes as she inhaled the beautiful fragrances from the white and purple rose. She hummed as the heavenly smell invaded her nose and throat, slowly opening her eyes and looking through the boutiques till she found the purple envelope. Smiling as she read the note.

~ S

Happy Valentines Day Sharon. Will you do the honors of having dinner at my place with me tonight?

A ~

Placing the card next to the vase on her dinning room table. Walking back into her bedroom to retrieve her phone. While walking back into the kitchen, she texted Andy back with a grin on her lips.

~ Thank you Andy, the flowers are gorgeous. I would love to come over for dinner tonight.

S ~

Placing her phone on the counter, getting her coffee machine ready. While waiting for it to start, reaching up and grabbing one of her favorite coffee mugs. The timer buzzed letting her know the machine was ready, before placing her mug in the machine, her phone chirped. She smiled as she pushed the button, turning around as the coffee machine came to life producing the hot dark liquid of caffeine love in her mug.

~ I'm glad you like them Sharon. Perfect, I can't wait to see you tonight. Be here by 6.

A ~

Sharon added two tablespoons of sugar and a splash of milk. Grabbing a banana as she headed toward the dinner table. Sitting down admiring the flowers Andy got her. It's been a long time since a man bought her flowers. As she stared at the beautiful seasonal roses that are only available during March. Thinking about how far they have come, from enemies, to co-workers, to her being a buffer, to friends, then to best friends, and now a couple. She grinned at how their lives has changed as she took over Major Crimes.

As she pondered over these events with taking care of Rusty than being his legal guardian. To her team and how much they've grown to admiring, respecting, to truly trusting her. To her finally divorcing Jack, shaking her head. "Go away Jack, you have no place here anymore."

Her mind going back to Andy and how he always found the right things to say to her when she wasn't herself. To the way he looks at her, like she is the only person in the world. To the way his fingers gently graze her back as he would walk behind her. To how soft and gentle his hands felt when they would hold hands, or cupping her face, to the softness of his lips as they kiss. To the taste of cranberry soda that lingered in their heated kisses. The way her body heats up as he deepens their kiss and as one of his hands roams her body while the other gets tangled in her thick auburn locks.

Her moans wake her up from her thoughts. Shaking her head as her cheeks burned red. She was grateful Rusty was out with Gus. It's bad enough he still a little awkward with Andy around. He is slowly warming up to Andy being a huge part of our lives, but he still gets uncomfortable sometimes when we show affection towards one another. I just wish he would realize that Andy isn't like his real mothers boyfriends and that he is a decent man that truly loves me and cares for Rusty too.

I remembered when he first said those three words to me. It was a cool night, as we strolled along the beach holding hands and our shoes in our other. We stopped, dropping our shoes by our feet. Andy stood behind me with his arms around my waist. I lean back against him enjoying our time together watching as the sun was setting into the ocean. I moaned as he placed small kisses along my neck, my hands moving up along his arms. He slowly turned me around cupping my chin, both of us lost in each other's gaze. He lowered he's head and kissed me slowly. My hand moved under his jacket grabbing a handful of his shirt as the other hand wrapped around his neck pulling him closer.

His hand still holding my chin and the other hand moved to my hip pulling me closer to him. We both hummed as my tongue seek permission to enter his mouth. I hum again as his mouth opens and our tongues began to do their own dance, the taste of butter pecan ice cream lingered in our heated kiss. We slowed down our kisses and rest our foreheads against each other's. Both smiling as we tried to steady our breathing. His thumb stroking my cheek as his hazel orbs gazed into my emeralds eyes.

"I love you Sharon." He whispered against her lips.

Sharon hummed a tune Andy has never heard before. He was so lost in her that he said it again. "I love you."

Sharon smiled and moved up on her toes and kissed him. Her arms wrapping tightly around Andy. He moaned as the kissed deepened, both of his hands tangled in her hair. Their hearts racing faster and faster as they continued kissing passionately. Sharon pulled back, her swollen pink lips smiling widely back at Andy. She put a hand on his chest and her other on his cheek. Looking into his handsome brown eyes breathlessly saying. "I love you too Andy."

With his hands still in her hair he pulled her back into him, kissing her with all the passion he felt at this very moment for the woman he loves. As they broke apart breathless they smiled at each other then they picked up their shoes and started walking back to his car, while holding hands. She giggled as she remembered him skipping down the corridor of her condo after he dropped her off that night.

Taking a sip of her coffee, she realize she needed to find something sexy to wear tonight. As she frowned about having to go into her closet to find the right dress. As she slowly talked herself into getting up and looking. Heading out of the kitchen she heard a knock on the door. As she walked over to the front door, standing up on the balls of her feet she saw a young woman holding a rectangular pink box in her hand.

Sharon opened her door slowly not giving mind that she was still in her pajamas.

"Hello, Miss Raydor?" Asked Veronica.

"Yes, that is me." As she stood with the door open. One hand on the door and the other on the door frame.

"This package is for you ma'am. Have a wonderful day and enjoy." As she handed Sharon her package.

"Oh thank you, you too." As she stared at the pink rectangular box.

Sharon watched the delivery girl walk away. Stepping back into her condo she went into her bedroom and slowly open the box. Moving the pink and white paper aside she saw another purple envelope with her name on it, written in Andy's handwriting. Sharon's smile grew as she read the card. Placing it next to box she moved more paper out of the way to reveal a deep red Armani dress. Sharon slowly pulled out the dress as she admired his choice and her heart fluttered as Andy knew her body type so well. Even considering they have never seen each other naked let alone have moved to the final stage in their relationship.

Moving to her body mirror she lifted the dress so it hovered over her body, she couldn't wait to put it on for their date tonight. Hearing her phone go off she placed the dress on her bed and headed towards the kitchen. Looking down at her phone it was a text from Rusty saying he wouldn't be home till Sunday night. She smiled as she replied to Rusty's about having fun and couldn't wait to see him Sunday night.

Walking back into her bedroom she changed clothes and started cleaning her condo. Hours later she was finally finished cleaning. She had about two hours before she had to be at Andy's. Her mind wondered what he had planned for tonight. Laying on her bed again, looking up at the ceiling just thinking of random ideas she would think he would do.

Jack was romantic in the beginning, but after Ricky was born things changed and it was just sloppy kisses and very short love making. To him leaving to go drink with his colleagues, then coming home the next day smelling like cheap perfume and his clothes rumpled. Exhaling loudly Sharon rolled onto her side and curled up into a ball.

Hearing her phone chirp she extended her hand out and grabbed her phone. She smiled as she saw it was a text from Andy.

~ Soooo. What are you doing? ~

Sharon giggled as she rolled over and looked at her dress.

~ Just admire this beautiful dress someone special bought me. ~

Seconds passed by before he replied.

~ Oh, someone special huh? Should I be jealous? ~

She snorted at his reply.

Covering her mouth as her cheeks burned.

~ Hmmmm. Maybe. I didn't know The Great Andrew Flynn could get jealous. ~

Smiling as she sent her reply.

~ Maybe, huh? Oh I don't know if I'm great but yes I can be a very jealous man, specially with someone I'm in love with. So tell who is this special someone is? ~

She rolled her eyes as she smiled thinking of her reply.

~ You are a great man Andy, a great father, an great officer, my best friend, and the best partner I could ever ask for. So, this special someone, he is someone that I work closely with every day. ~

She sat up, moving her back against her headboard using a pillow to rest her phone on.

~ Thank you Sharon, you have helped me see the errors of my ways. Helped me patch up my relationship with my family. You are my best friend and couldn't ask for a better or hotter boss, let alone a sexy girlfriend. Oh I see you also work with this special someone. I know it's not Louie, or Mike. Hmmm. Julio? No no Buzz? ~

Sharon clutched her phone to her heart after reading half of his text. Taking a deep breathe in she continued to read snorting again as she reached the end.

~ Andrew Flynn, you have a way to make this old lady feel special. And no it's not Julio and it's defiantly not Buzz. It's you, Andy. ~

Clutching her phone in her hand as she moved out of bed to start getting ready for their date tonight. Placing her phone on the sink, she grabbed her curling iron, plugging it in and turning it on. After a few seconds her phone chirped and she giggled as Andy sent a selfie of what he was wearing, with the caption of I love Sharon Raydor. Sending him a text saying she loves Andrew Flynn with a kiss emoji.

After spending a half an hour doing her hair and makeup. Sharon went into her dresser grabbing a matching blood red lace bra and panties set. Setting them on her bed she grabbed her lotion Andy bought her last year for her birthday. Taking a deep breathe in and enjoying the smell of coconut and jasmine. After lathering her body with her lotion she started getting dressed.

Moving over to her body mirror enjoying what she was seeing and loving the dress Andy picked out for her. She couldn't wait to see his reaction on how she looked. Running her hands down her body and turning around to check her backend. Walking into her closet she picked out her Armani black heels.

Moving to the end of her closet she found her gift she was going to give to Andy tonight. Walking along her condo, checking everything to make sure everything was off and in its rightful place. Grabbing her purse and Andy's gift. Locking her front door and headed towards the elevator. Once she was in her car and starting it. She took one last glance at her reflection. Perfect.

Andy watched as Sharon's car pulled up into his driveway. His heart racing a mile a minute, he couldn't wait to spend time with Sharon and to see her in the dress he bought. He swallowed hard and groaned as he watched her walk out of her car. His pants tightened as the way the dress hugged her curves perfectly. Damn I'm good he says to himself as he watches her strut her stuff walking up his walkway.

Sharon gasped as his front door opened before she even lifted her hand to knock. Andy looked more ravishing in person then in the picture text he sent earlier.

"Hey" she says shyly as her eyes traveled down his busy admiring his suit. Black pin stripped suit with a white dress shirt with a blood red vest and matching tie.

"Hey Beautiful, come in." As he gestured for her to come in, smiling like a fool as he watched her walk past him. Andy admired the dress more as she mixed along his entry way. His smile widen as he watched her make herself feel at home, placing her purse on the desk next to his front door. He blushed as she turned around seeing that he was watching her. Sharon walked slowly towards him with a grin on her face.

"You look, you look." Clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck. Getting flustered as she kept coming closer to him. Her scent invading his sensing.

"Yes, Andy?" She said in a husky voice as she played with the lapels of his jacket. Enjoying way to much as she watched him get flustered.

He swallowed hard, it was starting to get hard for him to focus as she played with his jacket. "You look beautiful Sharon." He finally said with a shy smile on his lips. His hands moved to her hips, pulling her closer to him.

She hummed that tune again, the one when he said he loved her. Before their lips met, she smiled and thanked him. Her warm breathe hitting his parted lips. Their lips met slowly as her hands moved up and around his shoulders pulling his fully against her body. His hands moved to her lower back and the other one in her hair. They both moaned as the kissed deepened, both getting lost in their passionate kiss.

Pulling apart, resting their foreheads grinning like fools as they steady their breathing. His thumb grazed her lower lip wiping away the smug of her lipstick. Sharon thanked him and did the same to him. He pulled away and held his hand out for her to take.

"Dinner awaits My Lady." As he smiled once she placed her hand in his.

Andy guided her to his backyard, as the grew closer to his backyard his heart racing faster hoping Sharon will like what he had done to his yard to make this night really special for her, for us.

Sharon gasped as she saw a canopy with white sheer lace, with white Christmas lights that hung high and low and around the entire canopy, also what seemed to be hand made red hearts made out of yarn. Her hand tightens around his as they both stop.

He watched as her eyes misted over as she let go of his hand and moved them over her mouth. They booth stood there, him watching her as she stood there in shock. Andy was starting to get nervous and thinking this was a bad idea until he felt her body and her lips collide with his.

Andy stumbled backwards a few steps but steady them both as his hands hugged her tightly. Both moaning and kissing hungrily as their hands moved to each other's body. Sharon pulled away slowly from Andy. Both of their eyes in a hazy full of love and lust. She smiled shyly as she kissed his lips one last time.

"Andy this is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you." As she kissed him again.

He moved some of her hair away from her gorgeous face, cupping her chin. "Sharon, you deserved to be treated like a queen and I plan on it tonight and for the rest of our lives together." His eyes started misting over as he watched her eyes do the same.

She hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear. "What did I do to ever deserve you?"

He hugged her tightly and placed small kisses on her temple and traveled to her lips. "The real question here is, what did I do to deserve you Sharon?" He said softly against her lips.

Her hands moved to cup his face, her eyes locked onto his. "By being yourself and by you being my best friend, and most importantly being patient with how our relationship is progressing."

His hands moved down her body and rested on her hips. His eyes still on hers. "Sharon you are worth the wait. I never thought I would be feeling this way at this time of my life. I'm glad you gave this old alcoholic a chance at love again." A single tear ran down his cheek.

Sharon ran her thumb along his cheek wiping his lone year away. "Oh Andrew, you are more than just that. You are my heart, my soul, and my everything. I too never thought I would feel this way again, let alone with LAPD's Hot Head." She said with a smile.

He pulled her close and kissed her tenderly. Their arms hugging each other tightly afraid if they let go it would all be a dream. He pulled away when he heard her stomach rumble. Guiding her to the middle of the canopy there was a table for two set up with dinner ready. As he pulled out her she said.

"Oh Andy, this is perfect, thank you." As she stared at the delicious food on the table.

He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Like I said Sharon, you deserve to be treated like a queen." As he pours her a glass of her favorite white wine. She thanked him as he walked over to his side and sat down. Both eating dinner smiling, taking about work, family, and events that are going on around the world.

Andy excused himself and went inside to grab dessert. Sharon moaned as Andy placed the tray of chocolate covered strawberries, some with nuts, with red sprinkles, and others drizzled with white ganache.

"Oh Andy, you have out done yourself." As she eyed the plump strawberries.

"It was nothing, I picked these strawberries this morning from my greenhouse. And I love spoiling my lady." As he grabbed a strawberry and placed it in front of her mouth. He smiled as she blushed then opened her mouth, her eyes closed moaning as she bite into the juicy sweet strawberry. He moaned as her tongue grazed his finger tips and thumb.

Sharon opened her hooded eyes slowly as she heard him moan. Taking a strawberry and placed it in front of his mouth. She grinned as he opened his mouth. Sharon gasped as his warm mouth wrapped around her fingers as Andy moaned. Something took over Sharon as she stood up and straddled Andy's lap as she placed another strawberry in her mouth. His hands moved to her hips, trying to control his breathing as she straddled him.

He moaned as her lips touched his and their tongues danced as the juices from the strawberry and the sweet taste of chocolate mingled in their passionate kiss. Sharon's hands moved to slowly start unbuttoning his suit jacket. Her hands pushing the jacket off his shoulders. He moans as she starts playing with his tie as he tries to get out of his jacket.

Once he was out of his jacket, his hands moved along her sides as his thumbs grazed the side of her breasts. Sharon moaned into his mouth as his thumb retrace their steps over her breast again. Sharon rocked her hips against his growing erection. Andy paused as he felt her rock against him again.

"Sharon." He said breathlessly against her mouth.

She rocked her hips against him again. "Andy please." She pleaded against his mouth, as her tongue plunged deeper into his mouth.

Andy moaned, moving his hands along her marvelous body. "Are you sure Sharon? I...I...I didn't do all of this for us to make love tonight. It can keep." He said against her lips, holding in a growl as she rocked harder against him.

Sharon pulled away from Andy, looking into his dark chestnut eyes. "No Andy, I want you. I've been ready for quite some time. I've just been afraid of what you'll see you wont want to be with me anymore." As she gave him a sad smile.

He cupped her faced, staring into her eyes. "Sharon you are a beautiful woman. I've spent a countless years staring at your legs, and yes your ass, and I will admit lately your breast too. Sharon I don't love often and when I do I'm all in. My body isn't perfect anymore either, I have a gut and a lot scars from my time on the force. So trust me when I say you are perfect and I love you Sharon. God I love you so much." As he wiped away her tears from her cheeks.

"Andy, I don't want to keep anymore. I'm ready, I'm ready to give you a piece of me that I thought I would never give to another man. I love you too Andy, with my whole heart, my whole being." She said before kissing him.

His hand moved into her hair again, deepening their kiss. As they continued to get lost in their kissing. Andy moved his hand from her hair and down her body until both of his hands had a hold of her butt. Sharon gasped as she felt Andy lift her up. Both smiling as they kept kissing. As Andy lead they way into his bungalow.

As they passed the threshold of his bedroom he placed her down in her feet. Resting their foreheads against one another's. Both breathing heavy as they stared into each other's eyes. With one of her hands played with the hairs on the back of his neck as the other ran down the length of his tie. Sharon moved her lips closer to his lightly touching, as her other hand moved down his chest.

Starting to unbutton his vest, once she was finished she moved up to his tie loosening it and discarding it in the floor along with his matching vest. Sharon did that same hum as she felt his hands moved along the back of her dress. Moving up till he found the zipper. She felt him take a deep breath in as he slowly pulled it down. She shivered as she felt his fingertips graze her body as he continued to pull it down slowly. He smiled as he placed small kisses along her neck as she moaned his name. Trailing warm kisses along her collarbone as his hands moved up her back and to her shoulders slowly moving the straps of her dress off of her, as it fell to the floor pooling around her feet.

His eyes glued to her body. Memorized by the way her breast moved up and down with each breath she took. Traveling down her stomach to the slight bump that stuck out with mild stretch marks from bearing kids. His hands along her body remembering every curve to memory. Until his hands came to her face, cupping her chin smiling at her.

"Sharon you are perfect." He said before kissing her.

She hummed into the kiss, deepening it as his hands roamed her body again. Her stomach and center burning with desire as his hands touched her lace covered breast. Her fingers working on the buttons of his dress shirt but only getting half way before she lost her patients and tore his shirt off of him.

Andy growled into her mouth as he heard buttons flying around his bedroom till they bounced along his hardwood floor. His hand squeezing her breast harder and cupped her butt moving along his aching bulge.

She moaned as she felt how hard he was against her stomach. Her hands moving along the hair on his chest as they made their way to his belt buckle. Her fingers tremble as she unbuttoned and started pulling his zipper down.

As they kisses slowed down, he felt her fingers tremble. Andy slowly pulled away moving his hands over hers, holding her hands in his.

"You okay?" He whispered.

Sharon took a deep breath in them looked into his chestnut eyes. Sharon smiled as she nodded her head yes. As they held hands, gazing into each other's eyes as they took a moment to catch their breaths. Sharon let go of his hands moving back to his pants. She moved close as she heard his bełt buckle along with his pants fell against his hardwood floor.

He pulled her flushed against his body, both moaning as their lips met and their warm bodies touched. The hair on his chest tickling her chest. With his hands moving along her back finally in lipping her bra. Taking a step back as he watched Sharon take her bra off. She smile widen as she heard Andy say "Oh god, Sharon." As her breasts were finally revealed to him. His hands moved her hair to one side, then moved along her neck, his fingers slightly grazing her flesh as they moved towards her breast.

Sharon moaned as his warm hand held and knead her breast. His mouth latch into hers as he continued to touch her breast. His mouth moved along her jawline and down her neck. Nipping and licking along her pulse point, smiling as she moaned his name as her fingers played with hairs on his head. His mouth moved along her breast kissing them as he mouth moved closer to her hard nipple.

Andy growled as he took her hard peek into warm mouth and growled again as he heard her whimper his name as her nails dug into his skull.

"Ohhhh Andy." She said breathlessly as Andy continued to suck and twirl her nipple in his mouth. She hummed as his tongue left a wet trail as he traveled to her other nipple. She moaned loudly in his bedroom with his fingers pitch her other nipple.

Once he memorized how she liked her nipples to be touched. He mouth moved up along her neck and kissed her passionately on the mouth as their hands wrapped around each other they moved slowly towards his bed.

As they fell on his bed Andy hovered over Sharon. Moving hair away from her face, both smiling as their eyes met. With her hands on his face she pulled him down both moaning as their kiss heated up and her hips rocked against his. Her hands moved along his back to his hips pulling his briefs down once they were by his knees she used her feet and pushed them off of him. Her hands roaming his back as she felt his hands hands move to the waist band of her red lace panties.

She lifted her hips up a little to help him pull her panties. He moved off of her sitting on his knees backing away bring his mouth to her panties into his mouth pulling them away from. Sharon was in a daze as she watched Andy's hungry gaze as he placed her panties in his mouth pulling them down as he slowly backed up and of his bed as he removed her panties.

Andy stood naked staring at Sharon's amazing naked body laid out on his bed.

"Wow, Sharon you are beautiful." As he kicked his lips as he eyes trailed from her flushed face trailing down her body to staring at her glistening folds between her legs.

Sharon sat up on her elbows, moving one arm she lifted it up and extending a finger and moving it so he would come join her in his bed. Andy smiled as he crawled back into his bed and hovered over Sharon. His hands moving along her legs, trailing patterns along her thighs. Smiling as her breath hitched as he got closer to her center. Andy gently pushed her back against his bed. As his mouth trailed kisses along her glorious long legs. As he got closer to his goal, he took a deep breath in of her sweet arousal. His hands moving along the inside of her thighs pushing her legs apart.

He growled as her center called his name. He slowly brought his warm mouth along her folds, his tongue pushing into her warm folds. He smiled as she whimpered his name and her hands on his head pushing his face more between her legs. He growled as he continued to lick, sucking, and swallowing her sweet nectar. She tasted heavenly something he could never get enough of.

He felt her wall tighten, her juices flowing freely from her. He placed two fingers inside as his tongue twirled around her clit. Using his other hand to hold to stomach down as she began to buck against him. He knew she was getting closer to the edge as his finger plunged deeper into her, as her walls squeezed him fingers. With one last twirl of his tongue and as he curled his fingers inside of her she came crashing hard.

"OH GOD, ANDY!" She moans loudly.

Andy moaned as he lapped up her remaining juices, she moaned as she watched him place his fingers in his mouth sucking his them clean.

Sharon pulled him to get and kissed him hungrily as she moaned as she tastes herself in their kiss. Sharon spread her legs as she rocked her hips feeling the head of his shaft along her wet folds. Both groaning as they felt the electricity shoot through their bodies at this slight touch of contact.

Andy moved a hand between their legs as his positioned himself along her folds. Rubbing his head up and down get glistening folds. Sharon lifted her hips and pushed, both moaning as he slowly sheathed his shaft into her. Both breathing heavy as they held each other. Andy waited until she was ready for them to continue.

Sharon hands were on his back moving up and down. She tucked her hips letting Andy know she was ready. He opened his eyes and moved his face away from her neck gazing into her emerald green eyes.

"God Sharon, I love you." He says as he smiled down at her. His hands playing with her hair again

Sharon blushed and pulled him down for another heated kiss. "I love you too Andy." Against his lips.

As their kissed deepened, they started a slow and steady pace both moaning in a each others mouths as they made love slowly. Andy could tell Sharon was getting close as her hugged and pulled him further into her. Along with her heavy breathing and loud moans of pleasure.

"Oh god Andy, faster." She pants in my ear as she sucks in my earlobe.

Andy growled as he closed his eyes trying not to come as she sucked on his earlobe. Picking up the pace as he thrusted faster and harder into her. He growled as he felt her walls caved around him and lived the feeling of her nails digging into his back.

With a few final thrust Sharon came hard screaming him name. Andy kisses her slowly as she enjoys her ride of bliss.

Andy slowed his pace, enjoying the feel of her walls as they tightened and loosened around him. With her juices coating his shaft, he thrusted into a few more then felt his own release coming to.

Andy growled her name as shit his load inside her. Using his elbows he rested his sweaty forehead administration hers both breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breaths.

Sharon fingers trailed patterns along his back as his fingers played with her hair again. Both moaning as he rolled them over pulling her halfway on top of him. Sharon hummed that tune as she rested her head along his chest as get fingers traced a heart over his actual heart.

Andy squeezed her closer to him as he placed a kiss on top of her head. They laid their in silence just enjoy each other in a new way. As his fingers trailed down her back and up along her sides making Sharon snort laugh.

Being embarrass she buried her face in his chest, as they both laughed.

"I love you Sharon." Laughing as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

With her flushed face she looked up at him smiling. She moved up and kissed his lips. "I love you too Andy." As she backed away still smiling at him.

He moved some of her hair away from her face and cupped her chin, running his thumb along her cheek. "I don't know about you but I'm still hungry, are you?"

Sharon pretending to think, but yes in fact she was still hungry. "Yes, I am too."

His hand trailed down her back. "Alright then I have some clothes that might fit you in my closet."

Sharon hovered over Andy and kissed him. Moving off of him and sat on the edge of his bed. She watched as Andy moved along his room to his closet finding clothes for them. He handed her, her favorite purple dress shirt of his. He chuckled as he watched as one of her brows rose.

"What?" As he raised his hands. "I've had fantasies of you wearing this dress shirt. I know it's your favorite." As he winked at her before being his LAPD t-shirt on.

Sharon hummed as she stood up, picking up his dress shirt and put it on. Andy walked over to her helping her button his dress shirt. Sharon smiled as she placed her hands on his hips. Once he was done she thanked his with a heated kiss.

Once Andy was dressed they held hands walking towards his backyard were they left dinner. Sharon gasped as she remembered her gift for Andy. Pulling him along till she took the box out of her purse and handed it to him. Sharon watched as Andy's shocked face as Andy opened his gift and saw this season passes to the Dodgers games.

"Thank you Sharon." He said excitedly. As he hugged her tightly and kissed her.

"I'm glad you like them." She said laughing.

"Oh no, I love them! But not as much as I love you." Raising his brows up and down.

"Good save Lieutenant." As she swatted his chest.

As they made their way outside both sitting down on a blanket enjoying each other's company while eating the chocolate covered strawberries he made for her. Once they finished they laid down, wrapped up in each other's arms as they laid down looking up at the stars.

"Thank you for tonight Andy it was beautiful." She said than yawned.

"Anything for you Sharon. I'm glad you liked and thank you.

They laid there for two more hours before he tugged her inside towards his bedroom.

The End


End file.
